You Are My Girl
by summerfunx
Summary: Picks up after the Frostival and after the winter break. All Imogen Moreno wants is to be back with her crush, Fiona Coyne; will her first day go as smoothly as she dreamt up over the holiday season? A Fimogen story. This is my first attempt ever at fanfic. Whether you enjoy it or not, please leave a review, it'd really help me out.


_Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap._

Imogen Moreno sat anxiously at her desk, bumping the bottom of her pen onto the hard, wooden surface incessantly. Now that the school uniform rule was lifted, Imogen was ready that first day. Decked out in her black sweater with puppies and kittens on it, a manageable pink tutu, black, leathery leggings outlining her shape and a single pink laced glove, Imogen and her buns had never been so excited for school to be back in session. Her eyes on the clock, Imogen watched as the second hand continued ticking and as every sixty seconds went by she'd turn her attention to the minute hand which then would make a quick, small jerk forward.

Only two more minutes until class started, but Imogen had arrived early knowing that her crush and herself would finally be together for the first time in weeks after the long winter break. She reserved the seat beside her, letting her bag sit in the chair in place of her loved one.

After their kiss at the Frostival, Imogen and Fiona had only made it clear that there were feelings between them. However, knowing Fiona had to fly back to NYC, the pair decided the enjoy the rest of the night together, not discussing anything else, but rather walking around, looking up at the sky, gloved hand in gloved hand.

Imogen knew Fiona would be back for the first day. Fiona meant to keep it a surprise, but a couple nights before on Skype she accidentally let it slip out. Imogen squealed in excitement and began counting down the time until their reunion when she heard the great news.

_One minute._ One minute left until class and still no Miss Coyne. Imogen's heart sank, and with a cloud of doubt surrounding her, she dropped her writing implement and withdrew herself from reality.

Who was she kidding. Fiona Coyne would not come back to Toronto, let alone drama-filled Degrassi itself for some younger, beyond quirky girl. NYC was a much better fit for Fiona, the city matched herself as a person – bright, beautiful, filled with fashion and inspiration and admiration. She could've met a model, a socialite, a columnist; anything would seem more fitting for her than Imogen. As the last minute passed and the bell buzzed, Imogen sighed and accepted her fate of being left behind for the big city in the states.

Just then, feeling a tap on her shoulder from behind, Imogen perked up. She sat up so quick, anyone with her in their peripheral vision got whiplash. She twisted around to face the body that sat in the seat behind her. Her grin stretched ear to ear like the Cheshire cat and let her eyes meet the eyes belonging to the person behind her.

"Hey Imo! Sucks to be back in school, eh? But at least we can all sit together."

Imogen's heart dropped once more. She sighed out of frustration, out of disappointment, out of anger. The voice had belonged to Eli, who was now raising a brow, wondering what he could've done wrong already. He himself had just returned from NYC and had no clue what mistake he'd already made. Imogen shook her head softly, her eyes gravitating downward.

"Hey Eli.." She breathed in softly then let out a grunt. "It's all over already, isn't it?"

Eli, completely puzzled, sat back in his chair and kept his gaze on Imogen. "Come again?"

Imogen forcefully lifted her eyes to meet Eli's, and as they did sadness came over them, tears building up at her bottom lids. She hadn't told Eli what happened between herself and Fiona, and at this moment she was quite glad she hadn't. But like word vomit, she spilt out all that was in her mind, like Eli had just gotten access to her private diary. "Fiona and I kissed. Not kissed like on the cheeks or anything close to that. We kissed. Like a couple. She was supposed to be back today, she said so herself. She promised! Do you think she's here? No. She spilled out her guts and told me how she felt and I told her I liked her too but then she went to NYC and I guess the Skype sessions and phone calls weren't enough because now she's not here and she must've stayed there and now I'm all alone and heart broken. I miss her already and it's just not fair that she did this to me, to _us_!"

Eli took a minute to remain silent, processing all that had spewed from his friend's mouth. He took a deep breath in, shrugging slightly. "Imo, Fiona's not like that. She wouldn't stay without discussing it with you. She talked about her feelings for you all the time, she wouldn't just let that slip away. There must be an explanation. Take it easy for today, don't work yourself up so much."

And with that said, class began. Imogen withdrew her bag from the seat beside her and placed it at her feet. She laid her arms onto the desk and buried her face into the crook of her elbow and just wanted to die.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Period One. Period Two. Period Three. Study Hall._

It was now study hall and the kids were free to roam around. It was more like a recess to those who didn't need extra time to study, do homework or request help from teachers. Imogen dragged herself from her seat in period three and slumped out of the room, going to her locker as she did so. She threw her books into her locker once she fumbled it open, grabbed her camera and threw the strap around her neck, then slammed it shut with all her might. Imogen just wanted her day to end so she could go home, eat a carton of ice cream, watch some sappy foreign films, have a good sob every now and then, and finally continue on as if nothing had ever happened.

She made her way to the front of the school because she figured she could sit on the steps in the foyer of the school and look through her film. Although no other bodies were sitting on those steps, Imogen still took a seat on the very corner, her back pressed up against the wall and swung her legs onto the same level step she sat on. She sighed, turning on her camera and absentmindedly stared at her pictures – some of nature, some of buildings, lots of Fiona. Imogen got an uneasy feeling in her gut, and with more pictures of Fiona taking over her screen she lifted her gazed upward.

Just then, she caught sight of the most beautiful, curly hair she's ever seen. Before break Fiona had ditched the curls and went with a straight hairstyle, but secretly Imogen adored those curls. Imogen perked up seeing the girl's profile and straightened out her posture, ready to leap from the steps and grab Fiona into the tightest, most loving embrace. Before she got too excited, Imogen realized something. Fiona was in the middle of a conversation, but with who? Straight brown hair, tan skin, dark eyes, perfect smile, helmet in arm. Charlie? No..Fiona's _ex girlfriend_ Charlie? No, it couldn't be. Fiona wouldn't cheat on Imogen already…but then again, Imogen and Fiona never declared what their new relationship was so was it really cheating? What were they anyways? Demoted to friends? Still best friends? Girlfriends? Wait, what? Fiona's holding flowers? Charlie just gave Fiona flowers! Imogen couldn't believe it. She never felt a worse combination of nausea and anger all in one. And with that, Charlie gave Fiona a gentle squeeze of a hug and a bright smile, and with the turn of her heel went out the door.

Fiona had a big grin on her face, a bouquet of pink roses in hand, and not only did she have flowers, but was that a stuffed bear too? This was too much for Imogen to handle, but the anger overcame her and she couldn't hold it in any longer.

She quickly bounced to her feet, fire in her eyes, dropped her camera and let it dangle around her neck, and walked up to give Fiona a piece of her mind. Just as Imogen got close to Fiona, Fiona turned around with the sweetest smile on her face. "Imogen!" Fiona sang happily, preparing herself for an embrace, but instead was met with "What the hell was that?"

Fiona looked back through the glass doors and saw Charlie, then looked back at Imogen and quickly registered onto Imogen's thoughts. "Wha-no, no! Imogen, it's not what you think! I swear, me and Charlie are not anything. Maybe not even friends, possibly not even acquaintances."

Imogen's rage fogged her mind and let her words get out before her brain could study the situation further. "Fiona Celestine Arabella Coyne, you two-timing liar! I saved you seats in all our classes just in case you'd show up, I had you on my mind all day, no, all of break and you go cheat on me like a hussy? Fiona Coyne I cannot believe you'd do this to me, you inconsiderate, self-absorbed diva! If you didn't want to date you could've said so!" Some explicit words and more insults later, Imogen quit her babbling and left Fiona wide-eyed.

She took in a slow, deep breath, not letting Imogen's words sting her, and held out the plush toy and roses. "Imogen, these are for you. I got in late, I didn't have energy to go out myself so I asked Charlie to pick these up. She's the only resource I have outside of the students at this school who would be able to do this for me."

With that said, Fiona let a smile toy at the ends of her lips and a stunned, embarrassed Imogen took the gifts and shook her head. "Fiona I'm so, so…. I don't know what to say. I didn't mean that, any of it. Please don't hate me, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Fiona laughed softly and slipped her arms around the younger girl's waist. She pulled her in closely, lightly brushing her lips against Imogen's, letting her warm breath inhabit the tiny space left between their mouths. "I've missed you. No need to get jealous. Not now, not ever. _You_ are my girl. No one else." And finally, after weeks of waiting, Fiona's lips enclosed over Imogen's, putting the frustration of missing Imogen and dying to be with her in that one, solid kiss.


End file.
